


Skin and Bone, Earth and Stone

by MugenYumeDansu



Series: The Beast at the Door [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Genderswap, Dean hunting, Deanna is BAMF, Dee hates Gouls, Gen, Gouls, Horror, fem!dean, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna goes up against a pretty nasty goul. Dee really fucking hates Gouls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and Bone, Earth and Stone

Dee tracked the quick figure ahead with ease. It darted through the graveyard, weaving between headstones with an almost dizzying speed. It didn't seem to be following a pattern, just moving in random directions and trying to throw her off its trail.

What it didn't realise was that she was made for this; for keeping pace with things much quicker than she should ever be. For taking down things that should be able to rip ber apart with very little effort. For hunting the things that normally would be hunting her.

With a smirk she advanced, quieter than she had any right to be. Faster too. Her sawed off shotgun was locked and loaded, ready for the kill shot. She moved between the stones, reminders of the dead, crouched low. Thrills raced through her. This was one thing she would never forget; the adrenaline, the call in her blood to the hunt, the song of battle thrumming through her veins like a drug. She loved this. Its what marked her as a hunter.

Suddenly the creature ahead disappeared between one headstone and the next. Dee cursed silently, forgetting the crouched, cautious advance and sprinted to the spot where the goul had vanished. There was a large hole in the ground, big enough for a human to crawl through. The damn thing had escaped. For the time being.

Dee pulled back and re-assessed her options.

Follow the nasty thing down the tunnel that lead who knows where, into its own territory, or let it go and risk it getting away to eat another poor bastard before she could put it down.

Either way was less than desirable. Into the belly of the beast or tactical retreat? Dee bit her lip. Before she could decide though, her choice was taken from her. A dark hand flew out of the hole and grabbed her ankle. She didn't have time to react as her feet were pulled out from under her and her body jerked down into the dark earth.

She barely retained her grip on her gun as she was pulled into the dark bowels of the tunnel. She fought to keep that tenuous grip while being dragged at a break-neck speed by her ankle. Rocks, dirt and roots scraped at her face and body. She knew there would be more than a few bruises to follow. Suddenly she was jarred to a stop. And as quick as she'd halted there was a weight flung on top of her. The ghoul scrabbled to catch her arms and pin them, but she fought back, attempting to manouever her gun to where she could get a shot off. She barely managed not to get pinned when the sharp pain of teeth biting into her arm caused her to cry out.

She slammed the butt of her shotgun into what she hoped was the thing's head. It howled and released her arm. While she had the chance she positioned her gun and fired. The resulting splatter of hot gore made her flinch and the dead weight that dropped on top of her knocked the air out of her lungs. Her ears were ringing from the volume of the gunshot in such a small enclosed space and her stomach roiled at the fetid smell of the monster's corpse. She wriggled her way out from under the gooey ghoul corpse and managed to flip over and army crawl back up the dirt tunnel toward open space, fresh air, and freedom. When she finally pulled herself free of the corpse eater's den she collapsed on the soft grass, sucking in great lungfuls of clean air.

***

Deanna stumbled into the motel room, battered, bruised, and covered head to toe in mud. Her short hair was caked with it, her t-shirt was a bloody torn mess, and her jeans were shredded. Her father wasn't in the room, even though the lights were still on. Dee didn't bother wondering where he was, just counted herself lucky and headed straight for the bathroom, and a hot shower.

She shut and locked the door behind her, stripped off her ruined clothes and turned on the shower. As she stepped into the hot spray she braced one arm on the crappily tiled wall and bowed her head in exhaustion. The only thing keeping her on her feet was the thought of being clean. She reached for the soap and began scrubbing herself down. Her bitten shoulder protested and she hissed, but didn't pause. It took four very vigorous passes to get all the dirt, blood and ghoul gore scrubbed off of her skin and out of her hair and wound, and another two passes for good measure.

The water had run cold by the time she finally finished, but she didn't care. She leaned against the back of the tile wall and let the water sluice over her body. She stared at the ceiling, trying in vain to make her abused body stop hurting. Eventually she started shivering in the frigid spray, so she extracted herself from the shower, shutting off the water and wrapping herself in a cheap motel towel. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fuck." Was all she mumbled before going to find the first aid kit.


End file.
